Thank You
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt and Amy are friends until things go sour when she gets a bf, but will things turn okay in the end for Matt. read to find out


Title: Thank You 1/1  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Corey, The rest own themselves  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Matt and Amy have been friends for a long time. They had a strong friendship that no one could break. Matt and Amy were best friends and whenever one had a problem or was in trouble, one would always be there for the other. They would constantly help each other out but that suddenly started to die out when they each started dating. Matt and Amy grew distant from each other, it wasn't by choice, it was by there relationships. They talked on occasion but that was it. It wasn't like what they used to do. Amy didn't like Matt's girlfriend Ashley and Matt didn't like Amy's boyfriend Corey. Matt didn't trust him all that much and thought he was going to be trouble. Amy just blew off Matt's assumptions and went along with her intentions. Amy soon was going to get a wake up call one night. Corey came home late one night, drunk off his ass and Amy didn't like that all. Corey, where the hell have you been, Amy asked him. His response wasn't anything but friendly. Shut up bitch, I have the right to be out where ever I want, without you always knowing where I am. Amy just shot him a look, like you don't talk to me that way. What did you just call me Corey, his response was, are you hard of hearing, I said BITCH. That was it for Amy; she walked over to him and slapped him right across the face. Corey said, you are going to regret that bitch because now you're going to get it. With that being said, Corey walked right up to her and slapped her right across, ten times harder than what she did to him. Amy had tears welling in her eyes and she knew that this was going to a long night. It's a good thing that Corey left right after there little dispute. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and began to cry a million tears. They feel like a flowing river. I can't believe this just happened to me. I wish I listened to Matt when he said that Corey was going to be trouble. Why did I have to blow him off? Amy's tears kept on falling. She picked up her cell phone and called her best friend. She needed to talk with him desperately. The phone seemed like it rang forever until she heard the oh so familiar voice on the other end say Hello.

Hi Matt, oh Hey Amy, whats up? Oh nothing much is up with me really. Yea right Amy, I can sense that something is wrong with you, so what is wrong. Well, Corey and I had a fight and it was ugly. He called me a Bitch and I slapped him across the face, and well he didn't like that too much, so he thought he would return the favor and slap me across the face ten times harder. Oh Matt, I wish I listened to you. I should have known that he was bad news, from the moment you told me, but I just didn't want to believe you, now here I am crying on phone to you. Is it alright if I come over, so we can talk like old times, of course Amy you can come over. Alright and thank you Matt, I just really need someone to talk to. Amy it's not a problem and you're welcome. Okay Matt, I will see you soon and with that she hung up the phone.

Amy left her house and drove over to Matt's house. Oh how she missed him and missed being in his arms. He would always soath her when times were tough. Matt was always the one to tell her that things would always get better in the end. He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Then it dawned on Amy, she didn't like Matt as a best friend, she liked him more than a best friend. She was in love with her best friend Matt Hardy. Oh my god she thought, how the hell am I going to tell him, that I love him and that I no one else but him and him alone. When Amy was battling herself with these feelings, she didn't realize that she had arrived at Matt's house. Amy walked out of her car and walked up to the door. She said to herself, it is now or never and with that she rang the door bell. As soon as she rang the door bell, Matt answered the door. Hey Amy, I see you remember how to get here, Matt said to her. Yes Matt, I remember how to get here. It has been that long since I was last here. True, True, Matt said. Well come in already. Alright, and thanks again Matt for letting me come over, on such short notice. Amy, its not a problem, you are more than welcomed here. Oh, Matt I can't believe that Corey hit me like that. She couldn't hold back the sobs anymore and just let them fall. Shhhhhhhhh, its okay Amy, you're here with me now. Its okay, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I am here for you and don't you ever forget that either. Oh, thank you Matt, that means so much to me, and with that she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Oh my god Matt, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I am so stupid, I shouldn't have done that. I know you are with Ashley and that you guys are happy and here I am kissing you. I should go but before Amy could do anything, Matt was kissing her back. Amy you don't have to leave, it's alright because I feel the same way. Oh and me and Ashley are over because all I could do was think about you when I was with her. I broke it off before it got too serious, plus my heart wasn't in the relationship. With that being sad, Amy leaned up and kissed him again on lips saying thank you for everything and they both knew that this was the start of something special.

The End

Loved It, Hated It, Let Me Know

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


End file.
